Three minus Bree
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: When Bree thinks that everyone forgot her birthday she gets upset. Then she gets a call from her boyfriend. Chase has to save her. *Better than sounds, I own nothing!"


Based on the upcoming episode of Lab Rats. Brase!

I can't believe that everyone forgot my birthday, I mean I don't mind Adam, Leo, and Davenport forgetting but Chase? He's supposed to be the smart one and he forgot? Out of all of them forgetting Chase's hurts the most, and why is that?

Because I'm in love with him! And he forgot! I'm currently crying into my pillow when my cell phone rings, who could that be? I look at the number and see it's my boyfriends, Liams, number.

"Hello? Liam?" I answer

"Hey Bree!" he says "I was wondering if you want to come over and celebrate, it is your birthday isn't it?"

"Yeah it is," I smile. "You're the only one that remembered, besides me that is."

We laugh "Your whole family forgot? Even Chase?"

"Yes, even Chase" Though something seems wrong with Liam could he be jealous of Chase? No that's not possible. "See you soon."

"See you." As soon as I hang up I start walking to Liam's home. As doing so I think of his dirty blonde hair green eyes fair skin, then his hair turns brown and I start thinking of his smarteness...wait I'm supposed to be thinking of my boyfriend not Chase!

...

I knock on his door once I reach his house. He opens the door and smiles at me: "Bree! Come inside!" When I enter he shuts the door behind me. "There's party stuff in my basement, come on."

...

When we get into the basement I see his washer and dryer, a couch, a flat screen, and a video game system but no party stuff. I turn to Liam and ask: "Where's all of the party stuff?"

"Yeah, change in plans." He pushes this red button and suddenly I can't move.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I neutlised your bionics" he informs me.

"How...how did you know about my-"

"Bionics? Because my uncle is Victor Krane!"

...

Chase's POV

Leo and I just finished putting together Bree's party. Now here's a little confession I'm in love with her. I don't say anything because a.) I don't know if she feels the same and b.) I'm not sure how everyone else would react, well Tasha and Leo know about it.

Ten minutes after finishing my phone rings, Bree's calling so I answer only it wasn't her. "I have your sister and if you ever want to see her again come to my house."

"Who is this?" My blood is boiling because this freak kidnapped Bree!

"Naive little Chase haven't you figured it out yet?"

"Liam?!"

He laughs and tells me I finally got something right. I ask where she is and he just tells me to go to his house.

I got really pissed no one kidnaps the girl I love and gets away with it!

...

Once I get to his house I was beyond pissed hell I'd go as far to say that I'm angrier than the Hulk.

"Come inside," he lets me in and I scream:

"Where's Bree!"

I follow him to an unknown place.

...

The basement is where he takes me. I soon see Bree in a capsule. "Chase!" she screams.

"Bree!" I turn to her boyfriend "What did you-" I stop as I see that he is not there, I turn back to Bree and say: "Are you okay?"

Then I realize that there are dry tear stains on her face, what did he do to her.

"Chase get out of here, you have no idea who he really is."

"No, I'm not leaving you!" I clench my teeth as I try and figure a way out of here.

I feel a sharp and electric pain, was I being tasered.

"No!" is the last thing I hear before I black out.

...

Bree's POV

Liam stood over Chase taser in hand. Fresh tears stingy my eyes. I silently pray that he'll wake up soon. Liam comes towards me with an evil lusty look in his eyes. No not again.

Then something hits him in the back of his head from behind, he turns and Chase is standing there, angry.

"Wha- how did you-"

"Did you really think that I didn't think that you would pull a stunt like that?"

Liam growls as Chase fraustrats him, in my heart- and mind- I'm screaming 'Go Chase!' I watch as they look at each other then Liam pushes a button and everything fades to black.

...

Chase's POV

"What did you do to her?!" After he pushed that button it's like Bree just shut down.

"What? Oh you mean this button? Let's just when I pushed it it shut down her bionics, and before you ask I know you, Bree, and Adam are bionic because my uncle is Victor Krane."

"I've battled your uncle before and won" I smirk.

"So?..." He puts on a tough act but I can tell he is scared. But he's smart so he might be fooling me.

He comes at me and tries to use a karate move it's a shame that he doesn't know the training I've done because he seems shocked that I was able to dodge and then throw him up against the wall.

"Fine! You want Bree you can have it's just a shame that she doesn't love you or want you!" I can't remember what happens next all I know is something snaps inside of me and the next thing I know is that he has a black eye, crooked nose, and a bloody mouth.

Then I remember that I needed to save Bree!

I break open her capsule and pull her out "Hey, our you okay?"

"Yeah" she coughs.

...

All of us were having a good time celebrating Bree's birthday, we started an hour ago and you should've seen the look on her face it was priceless.

Then I realize that I haven't seen her for the last fifteen minutes. I go to her room.

...

Bree's POV

I cried as I remembered what Liam had done to me then I hear a knock on the door without thinking I tell the person to come in. I didn't look to see who it was but I guess that it's Chase since the mysterious person puts their arm around my waist and pulls me in close and I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey," yep it's Chase. "Are you doing alright?"

"No..." I sob into his shoulder.

"What happened to you? Before I got there?"

"I'll tell you...but you can't tell anyone else." He promised he wouldn't, so I take a deep breath. "Before you got to Liam's house he...he...he ra...ra...raped me."

He got this more-than angry-look in his eyes, he could out beat the Hulk for hell's sake. "I really should've put him in a coma then." I give him a questionable look and he fills me in on what happened when I was knocked out.

"So...what are going to do?" I get the feeling he's holding something back.

"Chase, did Liam tell you anything else?" He doesn't say anything, so I press even harder. "Chase? Did. He. Tell. You. Anything else?!"

Silence "Chas-"

"Yes! He told me that you don't want me or love me!" I'm taken aback by that lie and put my hand over my mouth as I stare at Chase's back, he turned so he wouldn't see my reaction and so I don't see his.

"Chase," I put my hand on his shoulder, he turns and I kiss him. Soon fireworks seem to light up the room and I can tell he feels the same since puts his arms around my waist and presses back. We break for air and I finish what I was saying "I love you."

He smiles and some do I. "I love you too."


End file.
